Dragon Ball Super - Shadow Dragon Saga
by Wolv022
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have just ended the Multiversal Tournament against Universe 6. Suddenly, Goku is struck by an idea: He could revive King Kai! However, something goes amiss. The summoning of Super Shenron allowed 7 ancient Dragons to be freed, and use the wishes and Dragon Balls of Earth to return to their bodies. The Shadow Dragons of GT are re-imagined to battle Super Saiyan Gods.
1. Chapter 1: A New(ish) Saga Shall Begin

**Dragon Ball Super - The Shadow Dragon Saga**

Alone in the ruins of West City stood two figures.

One was a bruised and beaten man standing in an orange gi lit with an unearthly blue, sparking flame.

The other was a large humanoid creature with white armor with blue "flesh" in the gaps. What stood out most was seven small orange spheres embedded in its chest.

"So, Goku. Have you decided to give up? I've been fully restored to full power and added the full strength of my fellow Dragons to my own, yet you are still weakened from all of the fighting. I'm nearly 10 times stronger than you are now! You can't defeat me!" boomed a demonic voice from the strange armored monster.

"You wanna bet, Omega? KAIO... KEN!" shouted Goku, as he added red to the outside of his flaming blue aura.

"The Kaioken? I didn't think that an amplifier like that would work while using something like Super Saiyan. But it seems you can control it. Though, the strain of using this blue Super Saiyan form and the stress of using your Kaioken on a power so large must be killing you. Not to mention your Super Saiyan power is already volatile compared your normal power," boomed the "Dragon's" voice.

"Heh. You may have learned about me before Buu, but none of you Dragons learned anything from after I fought Buu. 'Super Saiyan Blue' is calm and perfect to control, maybe even more so than my normal ki. As such, I can still go higher. Kaiooooo Ken... TIMES TEN!" roared the blue saiyan, his red outer aura rapidly expanding.

"Wait, times wha-" the monster began, before fist slammed into his face. Had he not been busy trying to process the fact that his opponent had just multiplied his immense strength by ten, dodging would have been easy from this distance. However, it was stupifying to hear that Goku had just brought himself up to the level of Omega.

"So," said the Dragon, "you can make yourself as strong as ten Goku's. That might have been better to use at the start though. Even though you may have the strength of a god, you're already weak. This will be the end of you! And then, I will ravage the universe! I WILL CONQUER ALL! I was not the "alpha" but I shall be the universe's "omega"! I AM OMEGA SHENRON, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" roared the Dragon.

* * *

 _Several days earlier..._

"Man, the Twin Universe Tournament was great! Only two of the Universe 6 fighters could make us use our god ki, but it was still fun testing out our regular strength, right Vegeta?" asked Goku, too cheerfully for Vegeta's liking.

His 'friend' responded, "Maybe for you, Kakarot. You had to challenge yourself to beat Botamo, got to fully test your regular strength against Frost, and fought Hit all-out. All I did to Frost was punch him- not even full force- using my regular Super Saiyan strength, without god ki even. Then, that Metal Man, Magetta or whatever, makes me have to actually start using God Ki-and actually is putting up a damn good fight- and he decides to turn the arena into an oven. I could barely breathe. And after that, Hit took me down in under a minute!"

"Well, you could've taken your time with Frost. You didn't **have** to knockout Frost in one punch, and I thought you wanted to be challenged Vegeta? So what was the problem with the Magetta fight?"

"Shut the HFIL up Kakarot!" retorted the widow peaked Saiyan. To this day, the Z-Warriors will jokingly say "HFIL" to mock Yemma for his short stint of renaming Hell to 'HFIL'. The ridicule of the dead was enough, but the ridicule of the living was just salt in the wound.

"Jeez Vegeta, you're always so angry. We ended up winning the Super Dragon Balls in the end. Hmm... Dragon Balls... Oh, hey! I should probably revive King Kai

* * *

 _In Other World, on a small planet between Heaven and Hell..._

"Took you long enough," grumbled a round blue figure, as he moved his antennae to search his the Earth. "Anyways... Maybe I was wrong. Whatever I sensed shortly before Goku and his friends left for the tournament was moving really fast towards. Something that fast should be too strong to simply hide from my view, especially when I'm only searching one planet. I must have just imagined it," King Kai concluded. He could search for it when he got resurrected. In the meanwhile, he began to wonder why he was talking out loud.

* * *

 _Back on Earth, in West City..._

"Hey Bulma. When the Dragon Ball scattered after Beerus told him to scram, did they ever turn to stone? He didn't really grant a wish, he just tried and failed to find the last Super Dragon Ball," asked the Turtle Hermit's apprentice.

"Huh? No, I don't think they turned to stone. What do want the Dragon Balls for?" responded a blue haired woman in a lab coat.

"I just thought about the tournment and remembered we were competing for Dragon Balls. Then I remembered I hadn't revived King Kai yet, so I figured I should probably do that right now. He's probably pretty mad at me by now," Goku said with his trademark grin.

Now, it was time for our 'hero' too set out to gather the Dragon Balls to revive Kaio-sama, or he and his friends called him, King Kai. An epic quest to restore to life a god he had wrongfully pulled into his mess. His first time gathering the Dragon Balls, it had taken him from his home on Mount Paozu to the home of the Ox-King, to the island home of the legendary Turtle Hermit, to the castle of 'Emperor' Pilaf.

This time, he did it in 20 minutes. (He got hungry after he collected the first two.)

* * *

 **Edit:** If you like this, check out my other story, DBZ- Demon King and Monkey King. And if you don't like this... Check out my other story I'm making, DBZ- Demon King and Monkey King, you might like it. Or don't. It's just a suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2: (Shen-) Long Gone

"Heh heh! Getting the Dragon Balls is a lot easier than we were kids Bulma," Goku said as he walked into return the Dragon Radar. However, just before he left, he happened to take out one of the Dragon Balls, and noticed something wrong. "Hey Bulma... This Dragon Ball has a hurricane in it. It's not supposed to have a hurricane in it, or have I just never looked at the Dragon Balls close enough?"

"Hurricane? What do you mean?" Bulma said, looking up from her machine she was working on. Since it was something that could make fuel that contained massive amounts of energy, she normally wouldn't look up. But a hurricane in one of the Dragon Balls? She had to look at this.

"I mean there's a hurricane," Goku replied as he placed the 6-star Dragon Ball on the table, and poured the rest out of the bag he had carried them in. "Huh? That one has fire!? And this one has ice? Eee-" He quickly dropped the 3 and 4 star Dragon Balls, as his hands quickly became freezing cold and blisteringly hot from holding the Dragon Balls.

"This doesn't look good," commented Bulma.

 _'This isn't right,'_ she thought. _'The 4-Star has its stars on fire. The 3-star is like a ball of ice. The 2 is filled with some purple fog. The 6 has a tiny hurricane. The 5 has electricity arcs between its stars, and... The One-Star is fine? No... The inside doesn't look right. I studied the Dragon Balls for so long when I first found one. The color of them is burned into my mind. The One-Star is darker, almost thicker looking, than normal. I don't get it though. What could have caused this?'_

"Y'know... They weren't like this when I got them. Seems to be happening because they are together. Hmmm... Let's summon Shenron!" Bulma's alien friend decided.

"What!?"

"What's the worst that could happen? If something happens, I can either kill whatever it is, get Dende to fix the Dragon Balls later, or teleport to Namek if it destroys the Earth and use those Dragon Balls? The worst it could be is Shenron. He was too weak to stop Vegeta and Nappa, so how could he kill me?" explained Goku.

"Er... I guess. But I think i should at least check the Dragon Balls out first. Since if anything else is out of the ordinary. Maybe prevent the Earth from exploding. I also want to study this phenomenon, and learn how there can be fog and fire and ice in the Dragon Balls when they are solid... crystal. Er... A solid crystalline structure. Anyways, I'll check this out. You tell King Kai that he will have to wait to be revived." And with that, Bulma dropped everything she worked on in order to investigate the Dragon Balls. However, it was quickly apparent that she wouldn't find much. Goku, however, was much more successful. At finding- and eating- food.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"I'm sorry King Kai! But Bulma wanted to see if she could find out anything about why the Dragon Balls." He paused, waiting for the deceased deity's response. "I told her I could beat anything that came out, or we could just fix the damage. But she wanted to learn about the Dragon Balls and try to find out what caused the weird stuff to appear in them." Goku _tac'd_ down onto the doorstep of the Briefs's 'capsule mansion'. The mansion was a start contrast to his shabby farming clothes he had worn today.

"So that's why you're here. Well hurry up and get the Dragon Balls and make your wish. Bulma's been looking at those damn things all night. And she's been making a racket in her lab while doing it," came a voice, heralding the former Prince of Saiyans, who walked out in a pair of khakis, a white undershirt, and a dark blue button-up short sleeve shirt.

As if on cue, Bulma walked out with the Dragon Balls (held in an insulated bag due to the sub-zero temperature of the 3 star and infernal temperatures of the 4 star having become more extreme overnight).

* * *

Unceremoniously, Vegeta had decided he would be the one to call Shenron, with an equally unceremonious call:  
"Get the hell out here, Dragon. Grant us a wish, you lazy-"

 _PWOOOO WOOOO~_

Rising from the Dragon Balls with the all too familiar sound came a serpentine shaped light. And it rose and rose... And then it stopped being attached to the Dragon Balls, still rising.

"Eh? What's Shenron doing!? Why'd he flying away from the Dragon Ba-" And that was all Goku could say before the seven legendary orbs simply blasted off. They didn't rise into the air and spin and split off. They simply launched off, arcing into the distance. Meanwhile, Shenron finally formed from the light, though patches of him still shined as if he was unable to stay in physical form.

"I AM SORRY. I WISH I HAD BEEN ABLE TO WARN YOU NOT TO SUMMON ME, OR THAT I COULD HAVE REFUSED. HOWEVER, I CANNOT COME FORTH WHEN NOT SUMMONED, NOR REFUSED TO COME FORTH WHEN SUMMONED," sounded the Eternal Dragon.

"Wait, what do you mean you wish could have warned us? The Hell does that mean?" questioned saiyan of royal descent.

"SEVEN ANCIENT DRAGONS, GODS EVEN, HAD BEEN HOUSED IN THE SEVEN SUPER DRAGON BALLS BY THE DRAGON GOD ZARAMA. WHEN YOU SUMMONED SUPER SHENRON, THEY WERE ABLE TO FREE THEMSELVES, AND THEY CAME HERE. NOW THEY HAVE BEEN FREED ONCE MORE, THIS TIME FROM THE DRAGON BALLS OF EARTH. HOWEVER, NOW THEY EACH HAVE USED A SEPARATE WISH I HAVE GRANTED AND TAKEN ONE OF THE DRAGON BALLS AND HAVE REVIVED THEMSELVES. IF THEY POSSESS THE POWER THEY CLAIMED TO ONCE HAVE, THEN I BELIEVE THEY MAY DEFEAT EVEN YOU, GOKU AND VEGETA."

* * *

Across the globe seven Dragons landed.

* * *

One of the golden orbs crashed deep into heart of the Wasteland that lay between Central City and East City, all alone.

* * *

A second landed somewhere in the islands south of the main continent of Earth, near small island village that believed in a princess of the sea.

* * *

The third landed near Muscle Tower, far from any modernized civilization.

* * *

Goku's favorite Dragon Ball, the 4-star, and Master Roshi's 3-star ball streaked down together into the Yunzabit Heights, in the frozen north, one melting the ice around, the other adding to it.

* * *

The penultimate orb landed near Korin's Tower, landing as if it were back at home.

* * *

And the final one, the lone star Dragon Ball, seemed to have a mind of its own, even more so than the others. It crashed down near the remains of Babidi's ship, as if attracted to the evil, only to mockingly rebound as if it weren't a worthy place to spot. It blasted through Baba's palace, and rebound off of her five fighters while flying through, as if to mock revivals. Then, as if it decided there was no worthy place to land, the ball flew off and landed on a small island, far to the southwest.

* * *

With all seven Dragon possessed orbs landed, each one drew from its surroundings. The 7-star had nothing but a barren wasteland that wanted to be filled, and so it too was empty. The 6-star drew from the legends of the village nearby, and took form based on that. The 5-star mimicked a battery nearby, in Muscle Tower. The 4-star turned towards the sun, the greatest heat near Earth. The 3-star reflected the coldest substance on Earth: the ice of Yunzabit. The 2-star drew from the small patch of trash and pollution it in the Sacred Land of Korin. The 1-star took after the fears of the people of Earth.

* * *

 _Back at Capsule Corp..._

As parts of Shenron began to fade, it gave one more grave realization to King Kai, Bulma, and the two Saiyans of Earth:

"THE GREATEST HOPE FOR HUMANITY IS GONE. _I_ AM GONE. THESE DRAGONS HAVE TAKEN ALL THAT I AM. THE ETERNAL DRAGON OF EARTH IS NO MORE. WHAT WAS ONCE THE ETERNAL DRAGON KNOWN AS SHENRON HAS NOW BECOME THE ESSENCE OF THESE DRAGONS. THESE SEVEN ANCIENT DRAGONS HAVE BEEN BORN ANEW AS SEVEN EVIL SHENRONS."

With that, Shenron finally vanished in a flash, perhaps gone for good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Before I keep going, I should probably explain about the forms I will have for Goku and Vegeta.

 **Base Form-** Goku and Vegeta's regular ki, no enhanced godly power. Stronger than their Buu Saga base forms, but still nowhere near as strong as Fat Buu.

 **Super Saiyan Forms-** Nothing special to clarify here. There's Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. That's all.

 **Saiyan beyond God** **-** This is Goku and Vegeta's base form, except using God ki to fight, along with their normal ki. It's far stronger than their regular Super Saiyan 3 form.

 **Super Saiyan beyond God-** Using God ki while Super Saiyan. In this story, it will be slightly weaker than if they were to become a Super Saiyan God.

 **Super Saiyan Blue-** The strongest form of our two... 'heroes', it is a combination of transforming into a Super Saiyan God and a Super Saiyan. The Super Saiyan form stabilizes the God form allowing for prolong periods as a Super Saiyan Blue, while also being much stronger than a Super Saiyan God.

And for reference, this is the map I used for the locations of the Shadow Dragons' landings. This map was made by Akira Toriyama, and this is just an English version.  
wiki/Earth?file=Dragonball_world_map_by_0some_

I gotta say, I really like the design of the DBZ Earth. It's a weird version of the real life Earth. Something familiar but still different enough to not just be our Earth.


	3. Chapter 3: Backstory and Frontstory

_One Week Ago..._

"If you can't find the Super Dragon Ball left in Universe 6, then you can go," came the irritated voice of Lord Beerus.

"Of course. SorryIcouldn'tbeofmoreassistanceBYE!" said the voice of (the now terrified) Eternal Dragon, Shenron, as he quickly returned to the Dragon Balls and scattered.

"Yeesh, what use is he? Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to gather the Super Dragon Balls of Universe 7," said Beerus, oblivious to the fact that there was only seven Super Dragon Balls total in Universe 6 and 7, and that his twin had been sneaking in to gather the ones in Universe 7.

* * *

 _Far off, in the space between the 6th and 7th universes..._

"What the? Dragon Balls? Ha ha! Finally! My kin, I've found somewhere that we maybe able to revive ourselves!" came a voice sounding like a raging fire, understandable only by the six dragons he was talking to.

* * *

 _Universe 6_

"Wait... really? Will we finally be able to be free?" said a being, sounding like a tidal wave had crashed onto a shore.

"Don't get our hopes up. We still can't escape these Dragon Balls until Shen-Long is summoned. And then we have to track down the orbs of this other Eternal Dragon. What did you say you heard him called, Shenron?" came a strong, demonic voice, emanating from the One-Star Super Dragon Ball.

"Hmm... Shenron... I like that name. maybe we should start calling Shen-Long that. Or call him, like, Super Shenron," said a hollow voice from the 7-Star Super Dragon Ball.

"Would you shut up?" said a voice as cold as- no, colder than- ice, "My twin is still in-between the Universes, and until he is found, there is no chance for Shen-Long or Super Shenron or whatever to be summoned, and so until our final kin is found, we are simply stuck with the Hakaishin of Universe 6."

"This may not be true for very long," came the fiery voice stuck far from his 'family', "as I believe that the Hakaishin of the 7th may have someway to find Dragon Balls. He may yet discover me, whether by accident or on purpose."

"Hmph. Well, whoever it ends up being that finds us, I hope they do it soon. I can't take being stuck in this giant orb, without form. And you better not lose track of those other Dragon Balls in the 7th Universe. They are our only hope!" roared the demon voiced One-Star planet. The 4-star Dragon merely remained silent.

* * *

 _A couple days prior to the present..._

Most of the spectators of the Twin Universe Tournament were too distracted by the titanic and spectacular summoning of Super Shenron (or as the 7 Dragons had called him, Shen-Long), that no one noticed 7 comets of energy shoot of from the galaxy-dwarfing Dragon. And unbeknownst to them, they were headed straight to Earth. As they neared Earth, they split headed straight for the Dragon Ball that corresponded to their respective prisons.

"What the heck... is... happening?" said the 2-star ball, with a voice fit to be the voice of fog had the voice not been so shaky.

"It seems that we... lost our stability... Quickly... Latch onto a wish... These... orbs... should still... have the wishes they made... imprinted into them..." commanded the demon Dragon's voice, "It will... affect who we are... once we... revive... but... it's either... mimic what we... have... at our dispos... al... or... vanish... or worse... be pulled back and trapped in... planet sized... wish orbs... I... refuse... to go back... I will... let one of...these wishes... re... structure me... if I must."

With no time to waste, the 7 Dragons latched onto a wish once they entered their respective orbs. The seven wishes they chose would decide **who** they would become. It would be where they would landed after freeing themselves that would decide **what** they would become. They had ensured their existence. However, they had yet to play the lottery to decide whether they would survive the warriors of Earth.

* * *

"Uh... umm... What just happened?" asked the Saiyan farmer. Shenron had been terrified, impatient, and sometimes just kinda grumpy when he was summoned, depending on the circumstances. Heck, Shenron even died one time. But Goku had never seen Shenron sound like this- Shenron had sounded sorry. And he also had never seen Shenron simply blink out of existence.

"I think your pet dragon just died. But it sounds like the seven bullies that killed him are now getting ready to rampage around on Earth." The Saiyan Prince disappeared as he finished, and came back with the Dragon Radar. "Eh? There's only 4 signals? Bulma, doesn't this scan the entire Earth?"

"Yeah. If they'e on Earth, they should be in range. Here,let me go check the Super Dragon Radar. I should be able to reduce it's range and increase the sensitivity to pick up Dragon Ball radiation anywhere in the Milky Way."

While the two 'friends' waited for the blue haired scientist to return, something struck Goku."Hey, Vegeta. Do you think that the 'Dragons' are able to hide their Dragon Ball radiation or whatever? Like hwo we can hide our ki?" Goku wasn't always the smartest. But when it came to opponents, or anything somewhat related to battle, his brain churned out a storm of ideas.

"Huh? Yeah, they could be," Vegeta said, looking away to hide the shame that Goku had outsmarted him again. This was the third time since the Universal Tournament started. First he had thought to simply ring out Botamo, using only his regular ki. He hadn't even need to go Super Saiyan. Then, he had figured out how to fight Hit, which allowed to him actually fight, rather than simply get beaten to bloody pulp like he himself had. _'What the hell is Kakarot's mind like? I swear, the only thing he thinks about is food, fighting, sleeping, and more food. Yet, he still thinks up stuff like this. How can he be so smart, even though he barely thinks about anything? Then again, I should've thought of it too.'_

"I just recalibrated the Super Radar, but I'm still not getting anymore than 4 signals," shouted Bulma, out a second floor lab window.

"Don't worry Bulma! I think they're just hiding their signals like how Vegeta and I hide our ki!" Goku called back.

"Hey, that's pretty clever. Good thinking Goku!" replied the scientist.

 _'God da-'_ Vegeta thought, until suddenly the "honorable" King Kai cut in.

 _'Vegeta, I saw everything, and I tracked the Dragons to where they landed, but several of them have already moved to new locations. I wanted to tell you that looking at them, it seems a couple of them aren't that dangerous compared to you and Goku.'_

 _'Alright, so, which ones are you sending us after first?'_

 _'Tell Goku to head out to Kami's Lookout, because one of the Dragons is there. You take the Dragon Radar and fly out towards Kame House. Oh, but get Majin Buu from Satan City. He could be of help somehow, with his magic,'_ suggested the dead god. _'The other two that I have my sights are heading away from their landing sights and going towards towns. However, the military or police officers could probably kill them if they had to. Though, I'm sure you can deal with the ones in the islands and Korin's land and get these two in plenty of time.'_

"Kakarot. King Kai told me to take that radar and go to the islands. He said you should go to Kami's Lookout and he'd direct you towards a Dragon in Korin's land," Vegeta said, just before turning Super Saiyan and blasting off, still in his casual clothes.

"Alright. Time to take a trip down memory lane." Putting two finger up to head, Goku teleported away, leaving Bulma all alone.

"Jeez. Those two always leave so fast. Not even a goodbye." Sighing, Bulma went back to work on the Super Radar, and see if she could raise the sensitivity of it enough pick up the signals of the other three Dragon Balls.

* * *

 **Author's Note/Boredom:**

And, that's another chapter. Next time, our intrepid heroes will meet the Dragons. And unlike Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta will actually do something aside from appear at the last second to fight the final boss. Will Goku and Vegeta be able to beat the Dragons?

On an unrelated note: I'm going to change the wishes for 3 of the Dragons. Two of them will simply swap with each other, simply because I think they fit better. The other one will simply have different wish used. Hmm... What other wishes haven't been used, aside from movie- **only** wishes? I'll let you guess.

 **Edit:** If you like this, check out my other story, DBZ- Demon King and Monkey King. And if you don't like this, do it anyways. You might like the other one. Or don't. Just a suggestion.


End file.
